chaosinfernummcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tynitrus
Tynitrus, also known as the King of Darkness, was a demon-like sorcerer of Dark Magic, who lived as a precursor during the days before the Cataclysm. It is debatable that Tynitrus was in fact the ''original ''demon , as it was his kin that eventually became the Archdemons of Hell . He was born as an ordinary man in the Precursor society , and became a miner, digging deep into the grounds of Olum searching for treasures such as Gold and Diamonds, which he then sold back in the Empire. One day, however, while exploring a cave far from the rest of civilization, he came across a black orb, radiating dark energy, which he called the Amarth . He stayed in this cave, studying the mesmerizing mystery of the Amarth, as it slowly but surely corrupted him and transformed him into a dark, evil creature. He learned to summon and create strange abominations with pure dark magic, and tried to create dark plagues to unleash across the land. He wrote books and grimoires detailing all of his discoverings, and plotted to use the Amarth to overthrow the Ordinem . When the Ordinem found out about this, however he was exiled back to the wilds, all of his known literature was burned, and anyone practicing the magic he taught was executed. Tynitrus had achieved immortality through the Amarth, and over the years he faded from memory, and became no more than a legend or myth, told by parents to their children at night. Tynitrus faded out of memory, until one of his grimoires was discovered by a woman named Syndira . She became obsessed with him, and learned everything she could from that one book. After seeking him for nearly a year, she returned to the empire and seduced Omnus , the leader of the Ordinem. After her son, Novus was killed by the empire, Syndira sought out Tynitrus, and pleaded for him to return Novus to the land of the living. Tynitrus agreed to do so, under one circumstance: that Syndira bare his dark seed and become his wife. Syndira agreed, and she was imbued with the seed of Tynitrus. In the time before Syndira birthed Tynitrus' offspring, they lived together in his cave, which had become an underground empire of servitude and bondage, where hundreds of dark creatures served their masters. It was not unlike a prototype of Hell itself. They lived in an orgy of power and pleasure, until Tynitrus' minions gathered all the pieces of Syndira's son, Novus. Tynitrus, true to his word, bound all the pieces of Novus back together, and brought him back to life, only this time, he was a hateful creature of darkness and evil. Tynitrus was killed by Novus, who spared Syndira, and left the cave to seek vengeance on the Ordinem. Syndira lived out the rest of her life in the cave, and eventually birthed Tynitrus' three children, Infernus , Midra , and Mordum , who later became the Archdemons of Hell . The Cataclysm soon followed. The Archdemons, especially Infernus, spend their days trying to follow in their father's footsteps and unlock the secrets of the Amarth, in order to use it as a weapon against the Angels . His principles are taught to every demonspawn in hell, and the war drums of the Demon Army beat in the name of Tynitrus.